


Waekin High

by BlackHawk13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Transformation, Budding Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mates, Sexual Content, Were-Creatures, Werecat Louis, Werecat Zayn, Werecats, Werewolf Niall, Werewolves, werecat Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the boys aren't famous and they go to a boarding school, a boarding school for werecreatures. This is a fic where Niall is a shinny new werepup that gets easily scared in his new surroundings, Harry is cute and takes after my cat, Louis is a sarcastic and sassy mom figure, Liam is overprotective, and Zayn is the ever helpful big brother. And no one calls Harry Harry except for Niall. </p><p>CHAPTERS 1-3 ARE EDITED!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own One Direction or any of the individual boys, no matter how much I'd like too. Since I personally don't know the 1D boys any characteristics in this fic are what I made up on my impression of them. I mean no offense or anything.
> 
> For my dear lovely Kueble, who dragged my down into the dark abyss that is this fandom :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't satisfied with how this story was so I rewrote it. Just a few notes on this story to maybe clear some things up. Niall and Harry look like their 16 year old selves, Zayn, Louis, and Liam are their 18-19 year old selves. The boarding school has four groups, Jaguars in Clowder Hall and House, Wolves in Pack Hall and House, Lions in Pride Hall and House, and Foxes in Skulk Hall and House. The Houses are the dorms and the Halls are the classrooms.

Niall grabbed his bags from the back of his mum’s car, his face scrunched down in an uncharacteristic frown. 

“Sweetheart…”

He took a deep breath and closed the trunk door. Niall fixed a smile on his face before turning to face the older blonde woman. “Mum, I’m fine. Really, this will be fine.”

She smiled brightly. “It will! You’re good at making friends. This will be good for both of us.”

Niall ran his hand through his blonde hair. “Yeah, course.”

“Want me to go with you?” When he shook his head she brushed his bangs back out of his face. “This will be good sweetheart. You need something stable while we figure stuff out at home.”

He nodded ducking his head a bit. 

Maura pulled her youngest son into a hug. “Keep in touch, OK?”

“I will mum.” Niall pulled back and grabbed his bags from the ground. Without looking back he climbed the steps to a large stone building. He couldn’t look back. If he did he would run. Niall pulled open one of the oversized oak doors. The building was a masterpiece of hardwood floors, thick oak doors, and stonewalls. It was also very empty. It took him a minute to find the door labeled Main Office.

An elderly woman smiled at him when he walked in. Her nameplate read Mrs. Basset. “Hello love.”

Niall smiled back. “Hello, my name is Niall Horan. I’m transferring in.”

Mrs. Basset shuffled through some papers. “Ah yes! Here you are!” She triumphantly waved a sheet at him. “All the way from Ireland too!”

“Yes I am.”

“Beautiful accent love.”

Niall blushed. He wasn’t used to compliments. “Thank you ma’am.”

“Such manners too.” She smiled and looked back at the papers on her desk. “Oh dear.” Her smile turned into a frown. “I’m not sure where to put you.”

His blue eyes widened. “What do you mean? Me mum said I was staying at Pack House. With the werewolves.”

“Well that’s just not possible I’m afraid. Pack House has been full up for months. The only open spot would be in the girls dorm. And we can’t put you in there now can we?” 

Niall shifted his weight from foot to foot as she looked through the papers. He started chewing on his thumb and index finger. 

Mrs. Basset tapped her pencil against her painted lips. “Let’s see what we have. Pack House is all full up and so is Pride House. What about Skulk House? Oh no, that was taken last week. Hmmmm.” She looked through a few more papers. “Oh yes! Here we are. One spot left in Clowder House.”

Niall looked up at her. “What?”

“Clowder House. Only dorm with a spot left.”

The blonde tipped his head to the side. “What’s a Clowder?” 

Mrs. Basset smiled at him. “Jaguars dear.”

His fair skin turned three shades lighter. “J-jaguars? You’re putting me with w-werecats?”

“Yes sweetie. You’ll be OK. They’re nice boys. A bit peculiar but very nice.”

Niall whimpered, ducking his head. This was not OK. He’d never met anything outside his birth pack, especially not a cat. How was he supposed to live with them? “A-are you sure t-that’s all there is?”

“Afraid so. It’ll be just fine.” She started putting some papers together. 

He went back to chewing on his fingers. Niall didn’t want to cause any trouble or be a bother to anyone. But what was he going to do?”

“Niall love, here’s your welcome packet. It has information on the school, your class schedule, and a map. I’ve circled Clowder Hall for you.”

Niall nodded and took the packet. “T-thank you.” He re-shouldered his bags and walked back outside. The black and white map he pulled out was well detailed. Clowder House was at the far end of campus, far away from everything. That wasn’t promising. Niall didn’t see a single person as he made his way down the winding manmade path. Also not promising. There were plenty of woods though. Niall could just drop his bags and run for it. He was good with woods. Trees were safe. 

Clowder House was a small dorm. A simple two-story house, something you would find in a nice neighborhood. Niall’s heart started beating erratically and his legs shook so violently he barely made it up the stairs. He wasn’t sure how he managed to knock on the front door. 

A tall boy with brown hair, cut close on the sides and swooped up into a mohawk, answered the door. “Yeah?” He looked down at Niall eyebrow raised. 

Niall took an instinctive step back, dropping his bags. “I-I uh, I’m N-niall.”

The bigger boy leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the blonde to continue. 

“N-new?” Niall licked his lips. “I’m n-new here. Mr-mrs. Basset pu-put me in h-here.” He didn’t want to sound unsure, but he was lucky he could still speak.

The boy leaned in and sniffed along his neck. 

Niall squeaked and tried to duck away. Scenting someone was rather rude. 

“No more rooms in Pack House?”

He shook his head no.

“So they’re shoving you in here with us?” The boy sighed and scratched at the scruff on his jaw. “Ever been with anything outside your birth pack before?”

Niall shoved his index finger and thumb back in his mouth. He shook his head, knowing the older boy could smell his fear.

“Perfect. Well, this is going to be great. I’m Liam.” 

After a few failed attempts the blonde got his voice to work again. “C-can I c-come in?” He mumbled around his fingers. 

“Course.” Liam wrapped his hand around the back of Niall’s neck. 

Niall jumped and tried to squirm away. 

Liam bent down to eyelevel. “Look at me kid.”

The blonde slowly did so.

“No one is going to hurt you, OK?”

Niall stared at him, his eyes impossibly wide. “O-ok…”

Liam nodded. “Good.” He rubbed his thumb against Niall’s pounding pulse, trying to get him to calm down. “I’ll show you around the hose.” He led him into small foyer. “I’m the alpha here. You listen to me and follow my rules, yeah?”

Niall nodded his head like a bobble head doll. 

The two of them walked through the living room, a decent sized space with two couches, one chair, a flat screen TV, and a few gaming systems. To the right was a staircase and through an open doorway on the left was the kitchen. “Upstairs has three bedrooms and one bathroom. There’s a second bathroom off the kitchen next to the laundry room, but the only shower is upstairs. Lou and I share and the other two rooms are Zayn and Harry’s. You’ll be sharing with one of them.” 

A curly haired boy came bounding down the stairs. His stunning hazel eyes lit up when he saw Niall. His butt wiggled for a second before he launched himself off the stairs, tackling the blonde to the ground and grinning like a madman.

Niall was pretty positive he died. 

“Harry!” Liam yanked the younger boy up with no effort at all. “Didn’t we talk about this? You can’t just go round tackling people!”

Harry made an upset sound, toeing the ground. “Was just sayin hi.”

Liam rubbed his eyes. “You need to remember to use your words.”

“I was too excited!” Harry’s face lit up like a child’s. “I get a roommate!”

“I’m not sure who he’s going with yet.”

Harry pouted at him. “But I want him!”

“Harry…”

“And besides Zayn likes his privacy. And I saw him first! And I want him! He’s a pretty puppy!”

Liam nodded slowly. “True. He isn’t a pet though.” He swore loudly when he saw Niall still on the ground. “Bloody hell Haz! You broke him!”

“I can fix him! With cuddles!” Harry moved to jump back on Niall. 

“Absolutely not! Just grab his bags!” Liam cradled the petrified Niall to his chest and took the stairs two at a time.

“But cuddles fix everything.” Harry grumbled as he followed the older boy up. 

Liam set him down on the unclaimed bed in Harry’s room. “Sorry about Harry.”

Niall looked up at him, his blue eyes impossibly wide. 

“Harry can be…well he’s Harry. He didn’t mean any harm.” Liam gently ruffled the soft blonde hair. “He’s just a kid and forgets his manners when he’s excited. He doesn’t really know what personal space is either. He’s harmless though.” Liam looked the small blonde directly in the eye. “You’re gonna be OK. We won’t hurt you.” He grabbed Harry and dragged him back outside, shutting the door. 

Niall wasn’t sure how long he laid curled up on the bare mattress. Eventually though he calmed himself down enough to move. His whole body still shook as he switched the light on. The room was fairly big with two beds, two desks, two dressers, but only one closet. Opening it Niall found half the space was empty. With nothing else to do he unpacked. 

There was a small knock on the door just as Niall was shoving his bags under the bed. Harry poked his head in. “Can I come in now?”

Niall nodded, his head speeding up again. 

Harry’s face lit up and he ran in. he remembered his talking to and stopped just in front of Niall, swaying a bit. “Do you have a name?”

He licked his lips and managed to whisper, “N-niall…”

Harry grinned, well like a cat. “I’m Harry.”

Niall nodded, biting his thumb. 

“Want to meet everyone?”

The blonde shook his head, backing away from the taller boy. 

Harry’s long limbs easily caught him. “Please?”

Niall whimpered around his fingers. He wasn’t sure about the whole Harry being harmless thing. Niall was pretty sure Harry could get him to do anything by batting his eyelashes at him. That and the fact he hated disappointing people had him nodding his head. 

“Great!” Harry grabbed the hand that wasn’t in his mouth and dragged him out into the hall. 

Niall’s heart tried to break through his ribs to escape. He was going to die. He was literally going to die. And his poor mother wouldn’t even have a body to bury. Because he was with cats. He heard rumors that cats eat dead bodies. Niall forgot how to breathe when he was thrust into a living room full of really big cats.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was looking at him with a grin stretched across his handsome face. A grin that looked too much like it belonged on a pink and purple cat from Wonderland. 

Niall couldn’t breathe. There were too many of them and they were all so much bigger than him. He whimpered and tried to back away, but Harry was still holding his hand. His nose was being assaulted by strange smells, and none of them smelled like pack. He was out of his territory and didn’t have a den to run to. 

Liam was lounging on one of the couches. A cinnamon haired boy sprawled across his lap like he owned it, shoving his head under the other boy’s hand for a pet. 

A tanned skin and dark haired boy had one leg slung over the chair’s armrest, a cell phone temporarily forgotten in one hand. 

All five of the cats were staring at him. Niall bit his bottom lip, blue eyes darting around. He could feel panic starting to grip his chest. He didn’t do confrontations and he hated being the center of attention. 

“Christ Haz! What’re you doing?” Liam sat up straighter. 

“Showing Niall everyone!” He looked immensely proud of himself, swaying back and forth a bit. 

Niall’s eyes snapped to the curly haired boy at the mention of his name. He whimpered and tried to free his hand again. Not only were cats weird, but they were strong too.

Liam rubbed his eyes. “What did I tell you?”

“Not to go in the room until Niall said so. And he said I could go in!” Harry’s smile wavered, not sure why the older boy was upset. 

“Why did you drag him down here?”

“He said he wanted to come down and meet everyone.” Harry mumbled, swinging their joined hands back and forth. 

“Shit Hazza, the kid’s terrified.” The boy on the chair drawled. 

Niall shoved his thumb and finger back in his mouth. He was going to make himself bleed soon if he didn’t stop. 

“Quick introductions then!” Harry’s long fingers gently gripped Niall’s chin, directing him to each boy as he named them. “I’m Harry,” he grinned at that, “and you know Liam! The guy on top of him is Louis. And the one in the chair is Zayn!”

Niall stared at them with wide blue eyes. He knew he was shaking and he knew they could smell how scared he was. Panic set in even more, tripping up his breathing. 

Liam sighed and moved to get up. 

Louis growled and bit the arm that was shoving him from his comfortable spot. 

“Ow! What the fuck Lou?”

Louis just growled at him. 

Zayn chuckled and stood up. “I got him Li, no need to interrupt Lou’s petting.”

Niall jumped behind Harry, using the lanky boy as a shield. 

“I’m not going to hurt you kid.” Zayn slowly reached around and grabbed the back of Niall’s neck, rubbing his thumb against the pulse. “Let’s get you back to your room, yeah?”

Niall’s head jerked in some form of a nod. Away from here would be great. Maybe he could make a den under his bed. Hide out until the cats went to sleep. He could sneak out then. His smaller size made him good for sneaking. He was fast too. Why did he agree to come here? Stupid school. 

Zayn easily detached him from Harry, gently leading the boy to the stairs. 

Harry pouted and tried to follow. Niall was his roommate. His new friend. 

“Not know Hazza.” Zayn scruffled his hair affectionately. 

Louis snapped his fingers. “Harold sit. You can play with him later.”

“Lou, don’t encourage him.” Liam tried to scold. 

Harry let out a very unhappy mew and stretched out on the other couch. His hazel eyes trained on his blonde puppy. 

Niall stared at Harry until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

Zayn kept his voice low, soothing. “First time away from home?”

He nodded. 

“Ever been with anything besides your pack?”

Niall shook his head, chewing away at his fingers. 

“We’re an unusual group, I’ll give you that. But we’re not bad, promise.” Zayn scratched at the scruff on his chin. “We won’t hurt you or nothing. Harry’s a good kid. We’re still trying to teach him how to act around people, especially ones he’s excited about.” Zayn smiled a bit fondly. “He’s like an overgrown house cat.” 

Niall smiled a little around his fingers. He could see that. His body slowly responded to Zayn’s touch, starving off the panic attack before it really started. 

He stopped them in front of Niall and Harry’s door. “Take some time, get used to all the smells. You’ll be OK kid. I’m just across the hall if you need something.”

“O-ok…” His voice was hoarse. “T-thanks…” Niall walked inside, leaving the door open a crack. 

“I’ll come get you for dinner.” 

Niall nodded again before curling up face first in his sheets. He buried himself in sheets that smelled like home. 

~x~

A soft knock brought him out of a deep sleep, but didn’t fully wake him. 

“Niall?” A soft voice whispered. 

“Mmmh?” His bed dipped down and something warm pressed against him.

“Niall? Can I cuddle with you?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Niall nodded. He liked cuddling. 

Harry smiled and tucked himself up behind the smaller boy. 

The young blonde wolf fell back to sleep with a warm body pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his middle, and a nose pressed into his hair. 

~x~

Zayn sighed softly when the opened the bedroom door a few hours later. 

Harry was curled up around a sleeping Niall, their bodies flush together. He was alternating between sniffing him and rubbing his cheek against him. 

“Hazza…” 

Harry’s grip tightened around Niall’s middle, causing the blonde to hum and snuggle back into Harry’s body more firmly. “My puppy.” His lips pulled back a bit as Zayn took a seat at the foot of the small bed.

“He isn’t a toy Hazza, or a pet.”

“I know!” Harry nuzzled into the back of Niall’s neck. “But still mine.”

Zayn sighed a bit and scratched behind Harry’s ear. “I know this is hard Hazza. He’s shiny and new and you want to be his friend. He isn’t used to cats though. He doesn’t get how we work yet. You don’t want to scare him away right?”

Harry mewed pathetically. “No…”

“Let’s back off a bit until he’s all settled, yeah?”

The younger cat pouted at him. “Can we still play and cuddle?”

“Only if he wants that.” Zayn looked at him sternly. 

Harry sighed heavily. “Fine…”

“It’s time for dinner.” 

“Can I wake him up?”

Zayn nodded. 

Harry beamed. “Niall? Niall wake up.” 

Niall grunted and pressed his face against the pillow. 

Harry shook his shoulder. “Niall time to wake up. Dinner’s ready.”

Niall slowly blinked himself awake. His whole body was relaxed and his blue eyes looked a bit drunk. 

“See! Cuddles fix everything!” Harry grinned. 

Zayn shook his head, smiling softly. “Yeah, looks like puppies like to cuddle too.”

Niall pouted. “Not a puppy.”

“Sure.” Zayn grinned and got up. “Come on you too. Time to eat.”

Niall looked up at Harry who grinned down at him. “Hi…”

“Hi!” Harry licked his nose before bouncing off the bed after Zayn.

Niall scrunched up his nose but followed the two cats downstairs. He shoved his fingers back in his mouth. His heart started to race as he was once again surrounded by four large cats. 

Harry almost dropped a plate in his excitement. “Sit next to me Niall!” 

Niall nodded slowly. Harry was loud and in your face, which kinda terrified the blonde wolf. He took the seat offered to him. 

Zayn took the chair across from Niall, giving him a small smile. 

Niall liked Zayn. He was quite and seemed nice. But he still scared him. 

Liam took the chair at the head of the table, Louis taking the chair to his right. 

Niall wasn’t sure what to think of Louis. As for Liam, he was big and strong. He didn’t want to be scared of his new roommates. But cats were weird and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

Harry made a distressed noise and grabbed the hand Niall had been chewing on. He licked at the blood sluggishly flowing from his nails. “Stop biting. It hurts you.”

The look he gave Niall was so intense all the blonde could do was nod, completely captivated by the hazel eyes. 

Satisfied Harry turned back to dinner. 

Harry and Louis were by far the loudest of the bunch. Everyone was slightly vulgar and very messy. But there was a warmth to everything they did giving off a sense of home. Niall found himself relaxing back in his chair, smiling a bit as he watched the four boys interact. Every now and then someone would ask him a question, try to include him. Niall mostly stumbled over his mumbled words, but he tried to answer the best he could. 

When dinner was over Niall was shooed out of the kitchen. He would get assigned chores tomorrow. He was comfortable enough to wait to watch TV with everyone before bed. But he made sure to get the armchair, he wasn’t that comfortable. 

Niall called it a night two movies later. He mumbled a good night and wasn’t as surprised as he should have been when Harry padded up after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! Life gets in the way! But thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! I hope you like this chapter. This one is unbetaed. But as always this is dedicated to Kueble who threw me into the dark abyss known as the 1D fandom, but graciously stayed by my side to guide me through it.

Harry turned over for the millionth time. He couldn’t sleep, all he could do was watch the beautiful blonde sleeping across the room. He was mesmerized by the rise and fall of the thin chest. Harry wanted to climb into the blonde boy’s bed and rub his scent all over him, mark him as his. But he didn’t. Liam told him no, Louis told him go for it, and Zayn told him wait. 

Niall shifted in his sleep, causing the covers to slip and expose more of his creamy skin. 

Harry couldn’t stop the longing mew that escaped his lips. 

“Nnnh?” Niall turned his head towards the sound. 

“Niall?” Harry whispered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the other boy to answer or not. 

Niall slowly blinked his captivating eyes open. They called out to Harry liked a beacon. “Y-yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.” Harry replied sheepishly. 

Niall rubbed his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock. “Fuck Harry. It’s three a.m.” His Irish accent was thick with sleep making his three sound like tree. 

“Still can’t sleep.”

“And wha?” Niall yawned. “Wan me ter sing you a lullaby?” 

Harry ran his hands through his curls. “No, well I mean if you want you can.” He looked over at the sleepy wolf. “Can I cuddle you?”

Niall scratched at his chest. He wanted to cuddle too, it always made him feel better. Wolves thrived on touch, and it seemed cats did too. “Can I sleep?”

Harry nodded eagerly. 

He yawned and nodded. Niall tossed the covers away from his body, rolling to his side. 

“I’m big spoon!” Harry jumped to the other bed, bouncing himself and Niall a bit. 

Niall snorted but leaned back into the bigger boy’s embrace.

Harry pulled him close, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. Niall’s skin was softer and warmer than he thought. 

Niall hummed happily, his eyes sliding shut. 

~x~

Louis couldn’t hold back the coo that escaped his lips if he tried. Harry and Niall were wrapped around each other, faces pressed into each other’s necks. “Liam! Zayn!” He whisper shouted down the hall. 

The two boy walked over, Zayn still sleepy and Liam concerned. 

“Fuckin’ hell. I told him to back off.” Liam sighed. 

Louis smacked him in the chest. “Shut it, it’s cute. Besides I don’t think Niall minds too much.”

Zayn smiled a bit. “It is pretty cute.”

“Yeah it’s cute. I just don’t want to scare Niall by throwing too much at him. The kid was terrified yesterday.” Liam ran his hands through his bed head. 

“He’ll be alright. He’s made of tougher stuff that one.” Zayn gave the younger boys one last look before walking off to the bathroom.

“Go start breakfast. I’ll wake the kids.” Louis smiled. 

Liam nodded and walked downstairs. He may be the alpha, but Louis definitely ran things. 

Louis took a sit by Harry’s hip and ran his fingers through the messy curls. “Time to wake up kitten.”

Harry mewed and nuzzled further into Niall’s neck. 

“Come on, Liam’s making breakfast.” He scratched behind the ears before giving one a slight tug. 

Harry hissed at the older boy.

Louis swatted his arse. “Don’t even try.” 

The curly haired boy sheepishly ducked his head against the blonde’s shoulder. 

The older boy shook his head and scratched at Niall’s scalp. “You too pup.”

“’M not a pup.” Niall mumbled into Harry’s neck. 

“Yes you are.” Louis smiled and swatted both their arses. “Up. It’s time for breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Niall gave a full body stretch. 

“Yup, downstairs.”

The blonde crawled over the two cats and stumbled his way to the stairs. 

Harry pouted, hating the loss of warmth. 

Louis fondly ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Don’t pout kitten.”

He nodded and reached up to rub his cheek against Louis’ chin. “Is Liam cooking?” 

“Yup.”

The younger boy jumped up and ran downstairs. 

~x~

Liam had to pry Harry off of Niall. “You’ll see him in a few hours.” 

Harry let out a pathetic mew, reaching for the blonde. 

Niall laughed nervously, shifting his weight. He didn’t get why Harry was so attached to him.

“I’ll walk you to your class.” Zayn offered.

“Thanks.” Niall waved to the other cats as he followed Zayn.

“Nervous for your first day?”

The small blonder nodded. 

“You’ll be OK. All your classes will be with the other wolves.” Zayn walked him up to a smaller version of the main building. “This is where you are. The fours buildings over there have classes for the other students. The first building has the foxes, after that is the mess hall, then the lions, and us jaguars are the last building. If you need anything just come and get us, yeah?”

Niall nodded. “Thanks.” He gave Zayn a smile before walking into the building. The raven-haired boy was right. He was right, he could do this. He knew wolves. He knew how they worked. He was comfortable with wolves. His smile slowly faded when he walked into the classroom.

The other wolves, led by a particularly big one with dark hair, surrounded him. 

Niall tried to move back when the bigger wolf leaned in to sniff him, but there was no room for him to move. 

The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You smell like cat.”

The other growled their dislike and closed in tighter. 

Niall nodded, his blue eyes darting around. “T-the school p-put me in C-clo-clowder Ho-house.”

The brown haired wolf bared his teeth. “Fucking Payne.” He snorted. “You smell like you were rolling around with them. Disgusting.”

Niall whimpered. Maybe he only knew how his pack worked. This leaving home thing wasn’t working too well for him. 

Thankfully the teacher walked in and called the class to attention. 

Niall took the last open seat, biting his forefinger and thumb raw. His body shook through all his lectures. Every chance they got the other wolves would shoot him death glares. He tried to be strong, not show his fear. But he was too scared. Niall was a lone wolf invading another pack’s territory. And he knew he smelled like prey. 

~x~ 

Niall cried out when his head hit the bathroom wall.

The other wolves surrounded him. 

The young wolf tried to make himself as small as possible, which wasn’t too hard. He wanted to make friends, he was good at that. But werewolves did things in packs, and it was clear he wasn’t liked. He’d get nothing less than violence from this Pack. 

The alpha stepped forward, eyes glowing amber. 

Niall whimpered. This was going to be painful. Werewolves did heal fast, except when attacked by other nonhuman beings. He just prayed he could still function later. 

~x~

Niall woke to someone crying and something warm, wet, and soft pressing all over his face. 

He tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t. It was like something was keep them sealed shut. He groaned and drifted off.

~x~

Niall cried out in pain, his whole body seizing with it. Something was holding him still as burning hot sandpaper was scrubbed across his skin. He screamed and tried to get away but he was too weak. The pain became too much and the darkness overtook him once again. 

~x~

Something soft brushing through Niall’s hair slowly roused the boy for a third time. After what seemed like hours he was able to open his eyes. 

Harry was sitting on the floor next to his bed absentmindedly playing with Niall’s hair. His face was red and he was crying. 

“Ha-harry?” Niall’s voice was rough and broken, like he hadn’t used it in years.

Hazel eyes shot to him. “Niall?” Harry’s hand stilled in his hair. 

“Yeah. S’me.” The blonde wolf tried for a smile. 

Harry surged up to his knees and planted a kiss firmly on Niall’s split lips. “I thought you were never going to wake up.”

“Sorry.” Niall looked at him guiltily. He didn’t want to make the other boy worry.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” 

“Ok.” Exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave. “Hey, can you be my big spoon?”

Harry covered Niall’s face with kisses. “Course I can!” He bigger boy gingerly crawled in behind him, molding his body to his. 

“Mmmm…” Niall closed his eyes, sinking back into Harry’s warmth. 

~x~ 

“Liam you need to calm down!” Zayn was doing his best to keep the other boy from barging out the door. “You can’t take on the whole Pack by yourself!”

Liam roared, his impressive fangs fully extended, and his once chocolate brown eyes glowing amber. 

Louis walked in calm as ever. “I’ve got him Zayn.”

The dark haired boy nodded and backed off. 

Before Liam could run to the door Louis got in his way. He rubbed up against the older boy, purring in his ear. “Do you really want to go play with those mutts?” He licked his neck. “Especially when you’ve got me right here?” 

Liam growled, his attention glued to the smaller boy. 

Louis rubbed their hips together, licking along Liam’s jaw. He bit his ear before whispering in it, “didn’t think so. I’m a much tastier meal.” The cinnamon haired boy grinned mischievously. “But I’m not so easy. You’ll have to work for me.” He bit his neck before taking off for the woods. 

Liam roared and chased after him. 

Louis knew that when Liam got like this, really lost his shit, there were only a few ways to calm him down. His personal favorite was rough sex. Besides, he really liked being chased. Almost as much as Liam loved chasing him. He threw his clothes in random directions and rubbed against trees to throw Liam off his scent. 

The alpha chased his mate through the woods, growling louder every time his scent trail led to a dead end. He let out a particularly loud roar when he found the boy’s boxers. 

Louis ran faster, knowing Liam was catching up. Before he could get much farther the cinnamon haired boy was tackled to the ground. He moaned around a mouthful of dirt as a tongue was shoved inside him. 

Liam held his mate in place as he took what he wanted. Tasting the smaller boy in the most intimate of places. He shoved his tongue inside him ruthlessly. The taste of his mate drove him into a frenzy. 

After a few minutes of this Louis reached back and pushed a finger inside him. He managed to stretch himself, his fingers moving alongside Liam’s sinful tongue. “’M ready baby! P-please!”

Liam growled and ripped his clothes off. He pushed into him with a roar. 

Louis cried out, crawling at the ground.

The alpha’s nails dug into the slender hips of his mate. His fangs grew into their full length, causing him to arch his neck as he bit into the smaller boy’s shoulder. 

Louis screamed as his release splashed all over the ground. His forehead pressed into the grass as his body was moved around violently. He was more than content to let his alpha take what he needed.

Liam gripped his mate tightly, his hips snapping roughly against Louis’ round arse. He took what he needed, what was so easily given to him. Liam’s back arched, his head falling back, as he let out a mighty roar. His hips stilled as he released his orgasm deep inside his mate, reestablishing their bond once again. 

When the bigger boy collapsed on top of him Louis wiggled out from under him and rolled onto his back. He pulled his mate close, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. “I love you Li.”

Liam hummed, nuzzling into Louis’ chest. 

~x~

Zayn checked on the house before heading upstairs. He left the back door unlocked in case Louis and Liam came home. He had a feeling they’d be out all night though. He stopped into Harry and Niall’s room. He smiled softly when he saw Harry was curled protectively around Niall. 

Despite all of his injuries the blonde wolf seemed to be perfectly content and happily asleep in the curly cat’s arms. 

The dark haired cat kissed them on their foreheads and pulled the covers higher up their bodies. When Zayn finally settled down in his own bed he pulled out of his phone and couldn’t help but smile as he face timed his favorite contact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! And sorry this is so short! I promise the next chapter will be better! 
> 
> CHAPTERS 1-3 ARE EDITED! I wasn't happy with them so I rewrote them. So some of the stuff is different and all that. Hopefully you all like them!

Liam woke to fingers being carded through his hair. He groaned and rubbed his stubbled face against what he was lying on.

Louis laughed a little. “Hey baby.”

Liam lifted his head a bit, resting his chin on his mate’s chest. “Hi.”

The smaller boy smiled. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmhmmm.” He stretched up to press a kiss to his mate’s lips. 

Louis grinned and kissed him back. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“Oh, anytime.” Louis’ grin turned mischievous. “You know how much I hate being chased by you. Especially when you’re all worked up. Such a chore.” 

Liam chuckled and nipped at his lips. “Come on, we need to get back home. I have to check on the boys.”

Louis pouted. “Just stay a little while longer? I don’t get you all to myself nearly enough.”

The bigger boy nodded, unable to say no to him. “Course babe.” Liam rolled onto his back, pulling the smaller boy with him.

Louis giggled happily, wrapping his arms around Liam. 

They laughed and smiled into each other’s mouths as they kissed. Their hands may have wandered a bit too much and their kisses may have deepened in a desperate sort of way. They may or may not have had slightly lazy, but still glorious, morning sex. 

~x~ 

Zayn opened the bedroom door carrying a tray full of food. He set the tray down and gently shook Harry’s shoulder. “Wake up Hazza.”

The curly haired cat slowly blinked open his eyes. “Z?”

“Yeah Hazza, time to wake up. I made breakfast.” 

He groaned a little, but slowly untangled himself from Niall. Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat up. 

Zayn gently ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “Time to wake up pup.” 

Niall groaned and slowly pried his eyes open. “Not a pup.”

Zayn grinned at him. “Sure you aren’t. How do you feel?”

“Like shite.” 

Harry whimpered, leaning back down to nuzzle into him.

Zayn just nods. “Alright, up you two. Time for breakfast.” He moved to help Niall sit up. 

Harry hissed and batted his hands away. “I got it!” 

The older boy chuckled and fixed the pillows against the headboard. 

Niall’s lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile. He leaned into Harry as the other boy wrapped his arms around him. 

Harry gently pulled him up into a sitting position.

Niall whimpered softly. He scrunched his nose up when Harry licked his face. “M all right.” He leaned back into the pillows. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Zayn looked at him curiously. 

“Bits and pieces. I know the other wolves didn’t like me. Smelled too much like cat or something. I blacked out after that.”

Zayn nodded. “Hazza found you in the bathroom. We brought you back here. Took care of you.” 

Niall nodded a little. “How bad is it?”

Harry whimpered, snuggling in closer. 

“Bad enough. You’ll rest today. Get your strength back.” Zayn grabbed the tray, setting it on Niall’s lap. 

The blonde wolf moved to grab a fork but both his hands were bandaged. 

“I can help.” Harry smiled brightly. He grabbed a fork and knife and cut up some egg to serve. 

Niall leaned forward a bit and opened his mouth. 

Harry pushed the fork inside his mouth. 

Zayn shook his head at their antics. “There’s a plate for both of you. Eat up. I’ll check back in an hour, yeah?”

The younger boys nodded. 

Zayn got up and walked out, smiling softly to himself. 

Niall leaned back into the pillows, oddly content to let Harry feed him. 

Harry hummed to himself as he cut up the food and feed Niall. He really liked taking care of him. 

~x~

Zayn walked back in an hour later and burst out laughing.

Niall was still sitting with his back propped against the headboard. His eyes were closed and he was leaning into Harry.

Harry was practically on top of Niall. His body was thrumming with excitement as he licked at the wolf’s wounds, a rumbling purr deep in his chest. 

“What are you two doing?” Zayn tried to stop laughing but couldn’t quiet do it.

Harry looked up. “Cleaning Niall’s wounds!” 

The older boy shook his head. “Not like that you muppet.”

The young cat cocked his head to the side. “Then how?” 

“In the bathroom.” Zayn walked over, moving to pick Niall up. 

Harry hissed at him, positioning his body over the smaller boy’s. “Mine!”

The older boy raised an eyebrow. “Did you just hiss at me Hazza?”

“My Niall!” 

Zayn ran his fingers through the curls. “I understand you care about him Hazza but we need to get Niall into the bathroom and you can’t carry him. Liam doesn’t want him walking yet. I need to carry him.” 

Harry grumbled but nodded. He licked Niall’s nose before climbing off him. 

Niall scrunched up his nose, not sure if he liked the over affections of his roommate or not. He whimpered when the older cat picked up him. 

He kissed his forehead, and carried him as carefully as he could. 

Harry stayed close by their sides. He watched Zayn clean and rebandage all of Niall’s wounds with such intensity Niall thought he was going to pop a blood vessel. 

Zayn carried the blonde wolf back to bed, carefully tucking him in. 

Harry crawled in next to him, snuggling close. 

Zayn smiled softly and grabbed the dirty dishes. “I’ll be back up with lunch.” He left their door open a crack. 

Harry snuggled in as close as he could to the Irish wolf. He rubbed against him, marking him with his scent. 

Niall smiled a bit, leaning into his touch. Cats were definitely weird. But this was nice. His eyes slipped closed as he snuggled into the bigger boy’s warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! I know this took forever! I appreciate your loyalty to the story and your patience. I'll be better I promise!
> 
> And have some pretty photos of how I picture the boys for this story  
> Niall & Harry: http://s5.favim.com/orig/74/cute-fetus-one-direction-harry-styles-i-love-niall-Favim.com-758110.jpg  
> Louis: http://www.unrealitytv.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/louis-tomlinson-this-is-us-460x279.jpg  
> Liam: http://i3.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article3520395.ece/alternates/s2197/Liam-Payne.jpg  
> Zayn: http://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/79/590x/473712_1.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Niall woke to the sound of hissing. He slowly opened his eyes to see Harry crouched over him, claws extended and fangs bared. 

Louis growled at him, his eyes flashing a deep gold.

Harry backed up a bit but stayed over the small wolf. “My Niall!”

The older cat rolled his eyes and flicked the curly cat’s nose. “Don’t you hiss at me. It’s rude.”

Harry scrunched up his nose before rubbing it. “My Niall! No touch. Smell funny.” He rubbed his nose like he smelled something bad.

“Use your words Harold.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not taking him away, I’m taking him to the bathroom to change his bandages. And I do not smell.”

Harry huffed and sat back on his haunches. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before speaking. “Niall is my puppy! I can take care of him! And you do smell funny. Like you and Liam and sweat and something else.”

He snorted. “You’ll figure that something else out soon enough. You can take care of your Niall, just not right now. You need to get ready for school.”

Before Harry could reply Niall cleared his throat. “Can Niall belong to Niall?” Harry looked at him hurt clear on his young face. The wolf whimpered. “O-or I can be Harry’s…”

Harry beamed and nuzzled into him.

Louis shook his head fondly at the young ones in front of him. He swatted Harry’s arse. “Go get ready for school.”

“No, I want to stay.”

“You can’t miss class, now go.”

Harry pouted but did as he was told, as slowly as possible. But not before kissing Niall’s cheek.

Louis sat down next to the blonde wolf, running his hands through the soft locks. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Still really shitty, but better.” Niall looked up at him, biting his bottom lip. “Do I need to get ready too?”

“Not until you’re healed. Now come on, let’s go get you cleaned and changed.”

The young wolf made a face as he slowly sat up.

“And we can get some breakfast.”

Niall perked up. “That sounds perfect.”

“Food motivation. I can work with that.” Louis grinned and helped the younger boy up and into the bathroom. He helped him into the tub. “Do you need help?”

“No, I think I can do it. But can you wait?”

“Of course puppy.” Louis kissed his forehead. 

“Hey Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Why am I Harry’s?”

The older boy grinned. “He’s grown very attached to you. He doesn’t like that you’re injured. It makes him overly protective of you.”

“L-like I’m pack?”

“Exactly.” 

Niall blushed and couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Louis grinned and pulled him into a hug. “You’re safe with us little puppy. Call me if you need me. I’ll be right outside.” 

He nodded and turned the shower on. It was difficult with the bandages but he managed to clean himself. “Louis?”

“Yeah puppy?”

“Can you come help me with the bandages?”

“Of course.” Louis walked back in and helped him clean the wounds and change the bandages. “Come down when you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” Niall shuffled back into his room to pull on some comfortable clothes.

Harry was practically vibrating in his seat when the young wolf walked down to the kitchen. “Niall!”

“Hey Harry.”

“Sit next to me! I made you a plate.” Harry beamed at him.

“Ok.” Niall took the seat next to him smiling at the other boys. Harry piled his plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. With each bite his eyes grew heavier and heavier. He said good-bye to the other boys and managed to make it back up to his bed before passing out. 

~x~

Louis made his way down to the main building. He smiled sweetly at Mrs. Basset. “Hello love.”

Mrs. Basset smiled back. “Hello troublemaker. How can I help you today?”

“Is Dean Cowell in?”

“Of course. Do you have an appointment?” She looked up at him expectantly. 

“Nope! But I do need to speak with him. It’s about the new wolf, Niall. He was attacked.” Louis leaned against the counter. 

“Oh my! How terrible. Those boys can be too rough sometimes.” Mrs. Basset shook her head. “I don’t understand them.” She picked up the phone and pressed one. “Dean? I have a student here who would like to speak with you. Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled at the mention of his name.

Mrs. Basset nodded. “Yes Dean. I’ll let him know.” She hung up and smiled at him. “You can go right in.”

“Thank you love.” Louis winked at her before walking into the office. He lounged back in one of the leather chairs like he owned the place. “Dean Cowell.”

Dean Simon Cowell looked up from his paperwork. “Louis, my favorite student.” The sarcasm was pouring from his mouth.

The cat grinned. “How are we today?”

“Cut the bullshit Louis. What do you want?”

His grinned deepened. “Niall Horan, the new wolf puppy. The other wolves attacked him.”

Dean Cowell nodded. “I heard and hoped it wasn’t true. How is the pup?”

“Scared. Healing nicely.” Louis raised an eyebrow. “I trust they’ve been properly taken care of?”

“Besides from your mate?” The older man nodded. “All the wolves involved have been thoroughly punished.”

“Good. Now the pup already lives with us. I want his classes transferred to Clowder Hall as well.”

“That’s highly unusual. But given that these are special circumstances I think that can be arranged. Was there anything else?”

Louis stood up and stretched. “Nope, that’s all.”

Dean Cowell nodded. “Give my regards to your Mother.”

The young cat grinned. “Of course.” He saluted the older man before leaving. Liam may be the Alpha, but Louis was top bitch. He wore that mantel with pride. Everyone in school knew to never get on his bad side. He was halfway up the front steps when a slip of a girl with long brown curls burst out of the house, flinging herself at him. 

“Lou I’m so sorry!”

He easily caught her. “Sorry about what El?”

Eleanor looked up at him, biting her lower lip. “The puppy. The girls and I wanted to check up on him for Liam since we had a free block. We scared him I think. He’s locked himself in his room. I’m so sorry!”

He patted her head and kissed her cheek. “Not to worry. He scares easily right now. You and the girls head back to class. I’ll take care of him.”

She nodded and rubbed her cheek against his. Eleanor grabbed the other girls before doing as he said, all them making sure to pay their respects as they left.

Louis easily picked the lock on the bedroom door. His heart broke at the blood splattered along the floor and the whimpering from under the bed. “Oh, puppy.”

Niall whimpered loudly.

He got down on his belly, crawling under the bed. “Hey puppy.”

The blonde wolf scooted further back. 

“Hey no, don’t do that puppy.” Louis reached his hand out. “It’s just us now.”

Niall slowly looked up, blue eyes shinny from crying. 

“It’s ok puppy.” Louis smiled and ran his fingers along his scalp, gently scratching by his ears.

He groaned softly, leaning into the touch.

“There’s my puppy. Come out yeah?” He slowly moved his free arm under the bed and gently wrapped his hand around Niall’s arm. He pulled him out as gently was he could. 

Niall curled up in Louis’ arms, his smaller body shaking. “T-there were s-so many…”

“I know puppy.” The cat kissed the top of his head. “The girls are part of our pride. They were coming to check up on you.” He held him close, rocking him gently. “They don’t know how to control themselves around something cute.”

Niall snorted, burying his head into the cat’s chest. “Not cute.”

“Yes you are. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He easily carried the young wolf into the bathroom to clean him up and put fresh bandages on.

“Hey Louis?” Niall bit his lip.

“Yeah pup?”

“Can I go downstairs with you?”

“Of course. We can watch some movies and eat some snacks. Sound good?”

The blonde grinned. “Yeah.”

Louis quickly fixed him up. “Let me just clean the bedroom and we can go downstairs.”

Niall nodded and waited in the bathroom. Five minutes later Louis walked back in. 

“Alright pup let’s get you downstairs.” Louis wrapped an arm around his waist to help him walk.

Before they could reach the bottom Harry came bursting through the door. He scooped Niall up, burying his face in his neck before either boy knew what had happened. 

“Holy fuck!” Niall shouted in surprise.

Both cats stared at him in shock before Louis burst out laughing. “There’s hope for you yet pup.” He scuffled his hair before heading into the kitchen. 

“Is this not ok?” Harry started to pull back. 

“No it’s fine. I’m actually used to your touching, I think. You just surprised me.” Niall scratched the back of his head. 

Harry beamed at him and went back to snuggling him.

The wolf rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

That’s how the other boys found them. Niall still on the bottom step snuggled in Harry’s arms and Harry humming as he swayed them back and forth.

Louis couldn’t stop the coo if he tried. 

Liam looked at him with a fond smile before pulling him close. 

“Alright break it up you lot before I throw up.” Zayn mused. “I’m hungry.”

Niall looks up at them, blinking slowly like he had just woken up. 

Harry kept swaying them back and forth.

The young wolf smacked his lips before nuzzling back into his cat, promptly falling back asleep.

“I’ll put their food in the fridge. You two go eat.” Louis smacked Liam’s arse.

Liam growled and nipped at his neck.

Zayn snorted. “Loosing my appetite.” He headed into the kitchen. 

“Save that for later love.” Louis grinned wickedly. 

Liam returned his grin before walking off to find his lunch.

“And you Harold, if you’re going to cuddle do it somewhere horizontal.”

Harry nodded and shuffled Niall over to the couch. He curled up with his favorite wolf, his eyes sliding close.

Louis covered them with a blanket, kissing each of them on the forehead. “Little shits the both of you.”

Harry grinned into Niall’s hair, knowing he didn’t have to go back to class now.


End file.
